I don't need saving I'm just a slave
by Neon la'Shadow
Summary: Jounouchi is an Egyptian slave who doesn't believe his worthy of being saved. a chance encounter with three young boys gives him the chance to fight for theirs and his own freedom from slavery.
1. Begin

I don't need saving. I'm just a slave.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jounouchi is an Egyptian slave who doesn't believe his worthy of being saved from his abusive father and harsh life. One day he escorts three young boys (Yugi, Ryou and Malik) to the palace of the Pharaoh. Swearing to protect them Jounouchi fights for his friends chance to become servants of the Pharaoh who could protect them. During his fight for his friends he meets high priest Seth.

Seth "so you want to save your friends. But what about you mut?" Seth said looking the raggedy boy over.

Joey seethed at the insult but ignored it "me? I don't need saving. I'm just a slave. Slaves don't get saved"

Seth blinked "but you're friends are slaves."

Joey nodded "they never should have been. They didn't deserve this life." he wrapped his arms around himself,

Seth frowned "and you did?" his voice was thick with sarcasm.

Joey didn't notice it. He was distracted by memories of his father "yes." he replied simply and Seth blinked at the dead tone.

Runihura- Destroyer. father

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter one – begin

Jounouchi sat on his bed. Blood dribbled down the side of his face from a gash in his forehead. He stared at the empty doorway, there wasn't even a cloth to block the sound of footsteps. The unsteady rhythm was familiar to him. His father, drunk on good egyptian wine had returned home. Jounouchi shivered, he was in for _another_ beating.

Joey's pov

Oh hi dere. I guess I auta expla'n a few tings b'fore my father forces me n'to unconsciousness. My nam's Jounouchi Wheeler Katsuya of the Katsuya merchant house. My father, da 'honourable' Runihura Katsuya is a seller and buyer of commodities, in other words, a slave trader. He specialises in da younger kind. Selling them to who eva has da cash in dere hand at da time. I live in the magnificent city of da Pharaoh in the glorious land o' Egypt. Where sand is plentiful and rains are, not so much. My father brought me here from across da sea and we ave lived here since I waz three. I was actually not meant ta be bourn till they reached the shores of da Nile but me mother gave birth to me prematurely and died. That is my curse. I'm already a murdera. There waz blood on me hands at birth, for that I must be punished.

Normal pov

Jounouchi sighed. His head was spinning from the beating he had received earlier. Gangs of ruffians hounded him daily. His daily routine was to wake up and clean house, cook his fathers morning meal, and present it to him saying "your meal good lord". His father would dismiss him and he would leave without eating. He would travel five miles to the slave yards where he would do hard labour with the other slaves. Five hours before sunset he would leave and travel six miles to the market. There he would care for the owned 'commodities' for an hour, teaching them to read and write. He would then back track a mile to his home, often being beaten on the way by gangs and would eat a meagre meal of bread, cheese and water. He would then clean the house again and await his fathers return home. Another beating would follow and he would remain unconscious until morning when it would begin again.

Watching the door way he watched as his father stumbled past. Jounouchi frowned. His father had not entered his room, insulted him or even beaten him. Standing quietly he approached the threshold of his room. Looking down the hall after his father he noticed a woman stumbling along beside him. Jounouchi blinked. He was safe for the night. Smiling he looked down to the other end of the hall. Cowering in the shadows an old woman looked back at him.

She waved him over and they both quickly made their way to the kitchen. Jounouchi smiled "Kara, relax for t'night." he said noticing the basket of leftovers on the table "I'll take da food to da slaves. Rest your legs." she smiled at him gratefully letting him take the basket.

Outside Jounouchi continued smiling though his head throbbed. Walking quickly he shivered from the cold desert winds that blew over him. As he reached the slave yard he looked around. Jed, the slave keeper, was on watch duty tonight. Noticing Jounouchi he waved the boy over "what you doin out ere boy?" he asked his voice hushed.

The boy smiled "me father was to preoccupied ta beat me t'night so I gave Kara a chance to rest by bringin her basket here for her" the slave keeper nodded taking the basket from him.

"The slaves'l be pleased" he said and nudged a dog at his feet. Jounouchi jumped, he hadn't expected the mound of fur to be alive. Jed lent down and placed the handle of the basket in his mouth. Wagging his tail the dog ran off further into the slave yard. Looking back at Jounouchi Jed frowned. "Boy, you already brought dat basket 'ere, but can I ask somthin from ya?" Jounouchi nodded. "Dere are three boys 'ere in da slave yard. A man came ta me t'day and bought them at twice dere price for no questions asked. E' was da high priest of da Pharaoh's. I trust im. But I need ya ta take dem to im at da palace."

Jounouchi crossed his arms frowning. He should really get home and rest. Buuutttt, these three boys need his help. The Palace was eight miles away, three miles off course to his home. But he was never one to turn away those who needed him "I'll do it" he said and Jed smiled.

Giving a low whistle a young man came out of one of the nearby huts with three smaller figures. They were all shrouded in nondescript cloaks. With a few quick words from Jed the three boys approached Jounouchi. The smallest of them pushed back his hood revealing spiky three toned hair, pale skin and purple eyes. His hair consisted of gold blond bangs and ebony black hair trimmed with purple "I'm Yugi" the boy said and Jounouchi smiled at him "these are Ryou" he said pointing to the boy to his left. He had also pushed pack his hood revealing soft white hair and kind brown doe eyes "and Malik" he pointed to the boy to his right. He pushed his hood back revealing light gold blond hair and lavender coloured eyes.

Jounouchi nodded at each of them in turn "I'm Jounouchi, me friends call me Joey" Yugi smiled at him, Jounouchi noted the innocence that radiated off of him.

"Are we considered friends?" he asked and Jounouchi uncrossed his arms.

"Yea" he said and looked around "we beta get goin, the night won't last fo' eva" giving a nod good by to Jed the boys covered their faces again with their hoods.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 2 – Challenge

Joey looked around as the three boys shuffled behind him. Looking about he made sure that no shadows moved. He pulled back and turned to the boys. "No one is out dare', we can make a break for da next spot." the boys nodded and followed him quickly. They weren't that far from the palace now. The imposing stone monument loomed above them, a dark black shadow against the sky. Joey crouched as they hid in the shadow of an alleyway.

(A/N from here on Jounouchi will go by Joey rather than Jounouchi. Yes in this fic Yugi has purple tipped hair not red like the anime and yes Joey's speech will improve a little. )


	2. Lullaby

I don't need saving. I'm just a slave.

no i dont own Yugioh. forgot to say that before. i do own the lullaby. DON"T YOU DARE STEAL IT!

warnings - angst, bodily harm, lemon, Yaoi

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 2 – Challenge

Joey looked around as the three boys shuffled behind him. Looking about he made sure that no shadows moved. He pulled back and turned to the boys. "No one is out dare', we can make a break for da next spot." the boys nodded and followed him quickly. They weren't that far from the palace now. The imposing stone monument loomed above them, a dark black shadow against the sky. Joey crouched as they hid in the shadow of an alleyway.

The amethyst eyed boy, Yugi, looked up at him with worry filled eyes. "Why such secrecy?" he asked tugging lightly at Joeys sleeve. Joey looked down at him and frowned.

"Gangs, drunkards, you name it we're hiding from it. The boys looked worriedly at each other. Nodding, Joey darted out and ran across the street to the guard. Hearing foot steps the guard reached for his dagger. Joey held up his hands and let his hood fall. The guard smiled and lowered his weapon. Joey returned the smile and looked back at the three boys. The guard followed his eyes. Turning back to each other Joey held out his hands palm up "I was ask'd ta escort dese slaves to da High Priest."

The guard nodded "She said you would come. I almost doubted her but She told me I'd do dat too" Joey frowned and looked the guard over, perhaps this guy was nuts? The guard just smiled and waved the small boys over. "Ok. Just walk along this path to the palace. Once inside approach the guard with the night sky band. Ask him to take you to Isis." Joey nodded and sighed. Taking the hand of the white haired boy, Ryou, he began down the path.

Minutes later the four boys stood in the entry hall of the Pharaoh's palace. Tearing his eyes from the beautifully painted walls Joey looked about. To one side a line of guards stood watching them with cold gazes. Looking them over the blond began to notice each guard had a ribbon wrapped around their forearm. Each a different colour. Furthest from the entrance four bands caught his eye. The closest a sunset red, the next a pristine white, then a deep glittering blue, and lastly a deep purple. Clearing his throat to catch the attention of the three boys beside him he approached the guard with the night sky ribbon. Stopping in front of the guard Joey noted the dragon engraved on the mans left shoulder guard "I have been charged with bringing these three slaves to the High Priest. The guard at the entrance to the palace grounds told us to ask you to take us to Isis."

Behind him Malik blinked in surprise at the flawless speech of the taller blond. The guard nodded and turned. Walking passed the last guard in the row the boys followed. Stiffening at the sound of too many footsteps Joey looked over his shoulder to see the other three guards following them. They walked further into the palace. The guards flanked the small group looking around constantly as if searching for danger.

Almost half an hour later the guard stopped in front of a set of wooden doors. Engraved into them was the same dragon on the blue guards shoulder guard. The guard din't move to knock he just stood waiting. After a few moments all four boys felt a pulsing in the air. Yugi shivered and grasped Malik's hand as Ryou gripped Joey's tighter. After a few moments the doors swung open and the guard turned to them. "Go inside and wait. Lady Isis will be with you soon." nodding to the guard Joey went to step passed him before hesitating.

"What's your name guard?" he asked and the guard looked at him.

Smiling he looked over his shoulder into the room with a look of longing "I'm Tristan." Nodding to each other Joey led the three slave boys into the room beyond. It was spacious and warm. Blue shear drapes hung in front of the large windows that looked out over the city below and in the door way of the balcony. Wooden furniture was scattered sparsely around the room. A large desk sat in front of one window, papers stacked in teetering piles with a high backed chair. The dark wood of the chair had the engraving of a large three headed dragon on the back and a dark blue cushion sat almost falling off of it. In the centre of the room was a large oval table with hard chairs situated around it. A cupboard filled with books and papyrus scrolls covered the whole wall beside the door. Other than the door they had just entered through and the balcony there was one other door. Though by the look of it they were not to enter it. Looking around Joey noticed a plush blue carpet beneath the table and a large pot plant in the corner with blue flower buds.

They approached the large table and sat down wearily. Marik and Ryou to Joey's right and Yugi to his left. Joey looked the boys over and smiled lightly "you guys, have a rest I'll wake you when Lady Isis gets here." the boys looked at him shocked.

"What happened to your accent?" Marik asked looking the blond over.

Joey smiled and chuckled lightly "its more of an act than a reality. My father hates it when I act like a freed man. I'm a slave to him therefore I should sound and act like one." Yugi lent over and gave him a light hug before yawning widely. The other three smiled and they all settled down. Joey watched over the small tricolour haired boy as the sun rose outside the windows.

Joey's Pov

Oh damn! I aint gona be getting home b'for fathr' wakes up. Looks like i'm gona be wit dese boys for a while. Waiiiiiit a mo! Why am I thinkin in street talk? I don' have to talk that way. At least not for a little while. Besides. I can feel it. These boys are special. They need this. They need the safety this place can give them. I guess I'll just have to stay with them until their safe. Damn the consequences. I can't wash the blood of my mother off of my hands but I can still do good. I can still save these boys.

Normal pov

Joey sighed and looked away from the growing light outside the windows. He felt the ache of a minor stab wound begin to throb in his leg. Looking at the faces of the sleeping boys he smiled slightly. As he watched them he noticed the flickers of fear and whimpers that came from the boys. 'Nightmares?' he pondered and shifted in his seat. After a few moments of contemplation he began to sing a lullaby softly. He didn't know where it came from but he had a feeling it may have been his mothers voice that echoed in the recesses of his mind. "Its ok, go ahead and cry. It wont matter, not here, not tonight. I'll still hold you, you can trust me. I'll be here, go ahead and cry." he paused a moment thinking he may have heard something but then continued. The fear fading from the faces of the boys as his lilting voice filled the silence, the sun rising and filling the room with clear golden light. "It's ok, cling to me if you need it. I wont judge you, they wont hurt you, not tonight. I'll protect you, you can trust me. I'll stay here, if you need to hold me."

Seth stirred in his bed. Looking at the entrance to his room he saw Lady Isis. She held a finger to her lips as the sweet voice made it into the room. "If you need me, I'll be here. If you need me, I'll be near. No need to fear, ther'll be no pain. I'll protect you again and again." Seth carefully stood trying not to make a sound. Quickly throwing on his robes he listened intently to the beautiful voice that flowed from the connecting room. "It's ok, I'll make it alright. You don't need to fear, not tonight. I'll sing to you, I'll hold you tight, you can trust me. I'll be here, I'll make it all right."

Isis smiled and looked to the High Priest. Letting the door close the voice was cut off. "Its the three slaves. And another, he is, well..." the High Priest raised an eyebrow (a huge sign of emotion for him) but waited silently. "unique" the woman finished. Seth frowned.

Joey closed his eyes as the last lines left his lips "It's ok, I wont leave you. Not till you ask me, I'll stay tonight. You can cry, cling to me, you can trust me. I'll be here, I won't leave. If you need me, I'll be here, If you need me, I'll be near. No need to fear, I'll take the pain again and again. You wont need to fear" taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and looked the boys over. They slept completely calm now.

(Oh i was also noted that Joey's name is 'wrong'. i understand that but for this fic i've decided that is his name. oh and Joey's fathers name Runihura means Destroyer.)

oh and another thing i realize i take forever to update. opps. and my spelling and grammar can be atrocious.


	3. Challenge

I don't need saving. I'm just a slave.

Do not own Yugioh, I do own the lullaby in the previous chapter.

Warning – angst, abuse, Yaoi content.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 3 – Challenge

Four boys sat at the table. Three slept as the last remained wide awake, memories of his father and the pain the man inflicted flashing through his mind. As a tear fell from one eye he didn't notice a man and woman enter through the door opposite him. His gaze was locked onto the three boys as they slept. Reaching over he carefully brushed the hair out of Malik's face "No need to cry" he mumbled, then gently shifted Ryou into a more comfortable position "I'll hold you tight". Lastly he turned to Yugi and tugged lightly at the boys cloak so it would not choke him in his sleep "and I won't let go unless you ask me too". The movement of a chair across from the sleeping boys startled him. His head whipped up and his eyes locked with the man. His chestnut brown hair and icy blue eyes captivated the blond for a few moments. He was tall and lean, his stunning blue and light cream robes matched his eyes and pale skin. Silver bands were clasped around his upper arms and wrists, bejewelled with tiny sapphires, blue gold stones and lapis lazuli.

Seth was similarly captivated. The young man across from was his complete opposite. His shaggy blond hair framed his face, some bangs falling in front of his molten bronze eyes frozen in slight shock. His cream robes, ordained with a simple orange sash that notified him of a slavers household but of no rank, were ratty and tattered. This boy almost reminded him of a dog that had protected him and his little brother once before. He felt an instant liking for him, the boy shifted and the High Priest noticed the boy tense 'oh so he'll protect these slaves?' he thought and a slight smirk graced his lips.

Joey noticed the smirk and had to keep himself from flinching. He stood slowly and bowed his head "Good morn'in me Lord." he said automatically slipping into his street accent. The High Priest gestured for him to reseat himself and took a seat opposite him.

Seth frowned on the inside, not allowing the emotion to appear on his face 'he changed his voice. Note to self, find out why.' "You are the career of these boys?" Seth's voice was cold as he watched the blond.

"Yes me Lord. I was charg'd wit there safe'ety from the Slave camp ta 'ere." Joey kept his eyes down cast out of respect, yes, but also so his breath would remain in his chest and not be stolen from him by the captivating man across from him.

The High Priest nodded. Placing his elbows on the table he twined his fingers together and lent on the back of them. "then why not leave them at the gate? Why accompany them? And stop with the fake accent, I heard you singing before and the fake accent is giving me a headache."

Joey blushed slightly "Sorry my Lord. For both. If I had known I was not allowed to accompany them I would not have done so. I only wished to ensure they were safe and would remain thus." the blond kept his eyes averted from the priest as he looked the boys over "I felt it was my duty to protect them until I knew they would be ok. I also apologise if my singing disturbed you. They were having nightmares."

Seth sat back in his chair and looked the three boys over. He had seen them yesterday and he knew they would make fantastic gifts for his cousin and two friends. But this new boy, if he was a slave, perhaps he could buy this one too. "Your singing did not disturb me. And it is fine that you accompanied them. But who are you?"

Joey's blush deepened in colour. "I am Jounouchi Wheeler Katsuya of the Katsuya merchant house. My father is the Honourable Runihura Katsuya. A seller and buyer of commodities."

Seth frowned. If this boy was telling the truth he should have been wearing better clothes and a signal of his rank as a nobles son. "You don't appear as such" he said watching the boys eyes.

Joey bowed his head letting his bangs obscure his eyes and slouched in his seat "I am as a slave of my fathers household." his voice was quiet but Seth still heard it. Joey was spared from the High Priests response as the boys began to wake.

Yugi opened his eyes first and smiled at the new man at the table "Good Lord, well met." he said smiling and the High Priest nodded his head in acknowledgement as the other boys also greeted the noble man.

After a few minutes of questioning the boys Seth looked to the woman that stood by the balcony "Isis, if you would" he said and the woman stepped forward. The four boys rose to stand.

The Lady smiled "calm yourselves. I will check you over one at a time." the boys smiled at her and looked to Joey. Stepping out from his seat he bowed to the occupants of the room.

"I thank you for your hospitality good Lord and Lady. I will take my leave now if it pleases you. I see these boys are in safe hands." Yugi's face fell.

Seth again frowned on the inside. Standing he walked around the table to the boy "I shall lead you out, as it is you would probably get lost." Joey frowned and muttered something under his breath as he followed the man out the door "what was that? I didn't hear it." Seth said smirking down at the boy.

Joey blinked 'he has good hearing!' he thought then blushed "nothing My Lord." he said and the priest frowned.

"I did not ask if it was important." Seth said and the boy beside him clenched his fists.

Taking a breath Joey raised his head a little "I said I'm not a moron, I memorised the route on the way in." Seth felt his lips twitch in an involuntary smile.

"No one has spoken thus to me before" he said his voice even and cold. Joey flinched and looked down at his feet. Seth stopped and watched as Joey did also. The boy looked around and gasped. They stood beside a window that looked out into an enclosed garden. "You realy did wash to protect those boys didn't you?" the priest asked and Joey looked back at him though he avoided looking him in the eye.

"Yes My Lord" he said and waited, 'he'll hit me now, perhaps a few punches then throw me out' he thought and tensed slightly. Seth watched him. Slowly carefully he placed his finger under the boys chin and lifted it. Slowly the boy looked him in the eyes.

"what if I told you that you could have the chance to free them from slavery?" he asked. Joey blinked in surprise.

"I would ask you how." he said. And he could have sworn that he saw a flash of pride flash through the High Priest's eyes.

"A challenge." he said simply and led the boy down the hall. They turned twice and descended a set of stairs in silence.

Joey gaped at his surroundings. The canopy of leaves protected his fair skin from the burning sun. how he had managed to remain pale though he worked tirelessly in direct sunlight everyday was a mystery. The High Priest stopped beside a small river and looked down into the water. The blond boy slowly approached him and stood beside him. "It is known as the challenge of Body, Mind, Soul and Heart." the brunet said quietly and the blond looked at him questioningly. "There is actually four challenges, but fail one and you will fail all of them." Joey nodded.

"What would I have to do in each of them?" he asked and Seth turned to him.

"You will not know until you are in the challenge itself. Each is decided by the Pharaoh, myself and the two representatives of the people. Bakura Thief and Marik'ie Tomb Keeper." Joey nodded contemplating what he was being told.

"And it would allow Yugi, Ryou and Malik to be free?" he asked looking up at Seth. The High Priest nodded and Joey looked down at the water. A few moments passed until he looked back at the High Priest. "I'll do it. I wish to attempt the Challenge of Body, Mind, Soul and Heart."

(note – I have called Marik, Marik'ie. The ie sound is pronounced as a capital I sound.)


	4. Consequence

I don't need saving. I'm just a slave.

Do not own Yugioh, I do own the lullaby in previous chapters. I also own the challenge idea.

Warning – angst, abuse, Yaoi content.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 4 – Consequence

Joey returned to the outer chamber of the High Priest's rooms. He watched the High Priest walk away before entering. At the sound of the door the three slave boys looked up tears in the corners of their eyes. The instant they saw it was him they greeted him back warmly.

"Joey! You came back!" Yugi smiled brightly.

"Joey you haven't left us?" Ryou asked unsure.

"Joey is something wrong?" Malik had asked after the surprise had worn off.

He had smiled and sat the boys back down. "I can get you your freedom" he had told them. They had been shocked to say the least. Patiently the three boys waited for Lady Isis to give them a clean bill of health and leave before they had sat down to speak with him.

"Joey? You really think you can get our freedom?" Yugi had asked looking his newest friend over. Joey smiled at him and Yugi realised just how far this young man would go to do just that.

Joey nodded. "Yes. The High Priest has told me about a way I can fight for your freedom. And even as a slave I can apply to the Pharaoh to try it." the three boys looked happily at each other. Ryou was the first to notice the distant look in the tall blonds face. "Its a series of four challenges. One of each Body, Mind, Soul, and Heart. I wont know what any of them are until just before I attempt them."

Malik nodded and placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "So you mean your wondering blind?" he asked and Joey let the smile on his face slip.

"Yes and no. The test of Body will test my physical strength. Mind will test my memory and quick thinking. Soul I do not know, and I don't know Heart either. But I'm not completely blind in this. But. If I fail. I will loose my life and you will be imprisoned for life. For my life I do not care, but I fear your fates if I fail" Yugi thought for a moment.

"You would put yourself through all of that, the strain and anxiety, for us? You only met us last night. You don't even know us..." Yugi let the sentence hang in the air.

Joey smiled and pulled the boy into a one armed hug "Yes I would. I can tell you were never meant for slavery. Very few are. But you three, I can feel it, your... special. I feel it in my heart that I have to make sure your safe. I'd do it for anyone." the three slave boys blushed and smiled gratefully.

At that point the High Priest entered. Looking over the four boys he let his eyes rest on one in particular. "You have been granted an audience with the Pharaoh tomorrow. I suggest you return home and prepare yourself."

Joey's Pov

No I cant go home! Not back there! I looked up at the Priest. His blue eyes were cold, calculating. I took a breath and bowed my head. "My Lord, if I may, I would like to stay with them?" I phrased it like a question as I peaked out from under my fringe. I watched his eyes soften for a moment before hardening again. It happened fast, I cant be sure if it really happened.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid that you can not. You _must_ go." I shivered. Taking a breath I nodded and bowed to him from my position on the floor.

"I will go then." I said. I saw the others wanted me to stay but I flashed them a smile. It was fake but they wouldn't know that. Standing I made my way to the door. Before leaving I turned and broke all acts of my slave persona I had carried my entire life. For the first time, I acted like the Noble I was bourn as "You hurt them, or allow them to get hurt... I care not if the God's would punish you. I will hunt you down and deal them justice. I have never had a reason to go on except to help those who would suffer in my absence. And last night... they are my purpose now. I charge you High Priest with their safety." I don't know where my courage came from to say such a thing to someone of such a high rank. I waited until he acknowledged that he had heard me before I left. Once I was out the door I ran.

Normal Pov.

Seth stayed still looking at the now empty door way as he listened to the heavy foot falls recede into the distance. Joey didn't stop running until he arrived at the courtyard he taught at. He slowed as he approached the arch he always entered from. As he turned into the courtyard he froze. His father stood in the centre of the paved area holding a young girl slave by her throat in the air. The others cowered by the far wall. Joey ignored the voice in his head yelling at him about the consequences as he ran forward. "Father! Lord Katsuya! Let her _**go**_!" he cried as he launched himself at the taller man.

Runihura dropped the girl as his son forced him to the ground. Joey made sure the girl was well out of arms reach before he let his father move. The older man growled and pushed the younger off of him and stood. Joey flinched at the anger that burned in his eyes but remained on the ground. Runihura sneered "how _dare_ such filth as you even **touch** me!" he shouted and aimed a kick at his son's side. "How dare you **speak** as if you are my equal!" Joey let his father kick him again. "_You Filthy Blood Stained __**Wretch**_" with each word the man hit him. The slave children averted their eyes.

Joey knew they did not want to be bystanders. They would have helped him if they could. But Joey had known that his father would come one day. Knew that one day he would deify his father and do something that would warrant punishment. He had warned the slaves at the slave yards, the guards there too, the children here and their owners. That if ever his father was to come looking for him they were to hand him over. Many a time those he met tried to declare that they would protect him but he always shot them down. No one would take his punishment,. He couldn't let them get hurt. But he would always willingly take theirs.

Joey felt himself hit the floor heavily. His whole body burned and ached from the multiple bruises and lacerations. His arms, body and legs were encrusted with bloody cuts and torn skin. Only his face and neck remained unscathed. His father never hit his face. It was the one part of his body that he could not hide so his father never marked it.

He tried to push himself up, Runihura sneered. "Pathetic. How the Gods could have cursed me with the likes of you I'll never know." Joey cringed and waited, stayed on his hands and knees for the next kick. "Where have you **been**? Hu boy? Skirting your duties, helping slaves to escape? **Where** did you take them?" Joey remained silent as his father stomped on his ankle. With a look of disgust Runihura then stamped down on the young mans back. Joey cried out as he collapsed back to the floor. "Fight me! Show me your worth something! You pathetic wretch!" the older man screamed at his son punctuating each sentence with a harsh kick to the boys ribs. Joey clenched his fists and remained still, hoping that the pain would make him black out.

He knew it wouldn't. It hadn't for many years. He had become to used to the pain that coursed through his body. The man stopped his attack and spat at him. Without another word he turned and left the broken and bleeding boy on the floor of his room. Joey let his body relax as he gasped for breath.

Outside the window two men watched silently. The firsts carmine eyes flashed with anger as Runihura exited the building and stumbled off. The figure held out a hand to stop his partner from moving. The others lilac eyes frowned in silent question as the first of them remained still, watching the boy through the window. "Bakura? Can't I go after him?" the Lilac eyed man whispered and the Carmine eyed man raised an eye brow.

"No" he whispered back and the second man sighed.

"Can't I just hurt him a little?"

"No Marik'ie"

"Awww... But what if...?"

"NO"

Joey opened his eyes slowly, squinting them in the morning light. Re was just showing over the horizon as he finally found the strength to push himself up onto his hands and knees. Looking about he found that he was in his dusty and dirty room. Struggling he removed his clothes and looked himself over. A large bruise stretched from the centre of his back, up his side and across the majority of his stomach and chest. Long shallow cuts littered his body from his elbows, torso to his knees. His hair was matted with sweat, dirt and blood from a gash hidden in his hairline. He gingerly touched his ribs and flinched, their was pain but no broken bones. Sighing he stumbled over to his bed and reached beneath it for his extra clothes. Leaving his room he stumbled into Kara. The woman looked on at him with pain filled eyes.


	5. challenge my Body

I don't need saving. I'm just a slave.

Chapter five - Body

Joey felt the tingling in his knees increase but forced himself to ignore it. He was knelt a few meters from the foot of the Pharaoh's throne listening to the rules of the challenge. The three slave boys sat to the side with worry filled faces. "as you enter the arena the doors will lock behind you. You will not be able to leave until you are either dead or have succeeded in passing the challenge. Once inside you will find yourself in a different arena each time. I myself and my three viziers will be the only viewers to your challenges. Anyone else is considered part of the challenge." at this Joey let his eyes flicker to the three boys. "you must be here in this hall at this time for the next four days. That is, if you succeed each time." Joey nodded to signal he understood. The Pharaoh looked to Seth "and what are the stakes?"

Seth stepped forward and unfurled a papyrus scroll "the stakes are as follows. The Noble Slave Jounouchi Wheeler Katsuya of the Katsuya merchant house, son of the honourable Runihura Katsuya is to barter his life and the life imprisonment of: the Dancer Slave Yugi Mouto, Guard's Slave Malik Ishtar and the Guild Slave Ryou Baku-ra against the 'Gods Challenge of Body, Mind, Soul and Heart'. If he is to succeed his reward is: the freedom of the afore mentioned slaves and claim to his own life."

In the shadowed corner of the Pharaoh's judgement hall Bakura and Marik'ie looked at each other in surprise. A Guard's Slave was often used as minor soldiers or helpers in protecting the Tombs of past Pharaohs and nobles. Guild Slaves were often used in the underground circles. Their owners varying from Thieves to first grade assassins. Dancer Slaves on the other hand were used in brothels in the worst of circumstances or privately by the Pharaoh at the best.

The two men returned their attention back to the High Priest "are the stakes accepted?". Seth's voice echoed around the room and Bakura and Marik'ie smiled ominously. They swiftly stepped out of the shadows and approached the throne.

The Pharaoh stood. "As Pharaoh of Egypt I so find these stakes as acceptable. Let it be so" he said and his blood red eyes flashed in the early morning light.

"As Master of the Guild and King of Thieves I so find these stakes as acceptable. Let it be so" Bakura intoned. A lock of his white hair falling in his eyes. Comically his eyes crossed and he blew fiercely to move it.

"As the first amongst the Tomb Keepers and keeper of the tombs of the Pharaohs I so find these stakes as acceptable. Let it be so" Marik'ie smiled at the three slave boys. Yugi and Ryou looked away. Malik blushed and looked down before hesitantly looking back up and returning the smile. Marik'ie smirked at the younger boy and let his eyes roam over him, the boy blushed harder and looked away.

Seth nodded and rolled up the scroll "As High Priest of Egypt and Vizier to the Pharaoh I so find these stakes as acceptable. Let it be so"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Joey shifted nervously. He stood before the large ornate doors of the arena. The wood arched high above his head, the hieroglyphs for the names of each god and goddess carved in at regular intervals were inlayed with gold leaf. A statue stood to each side of the door way, the Winged God Of Re stood on the left and Siefler The Sky Dragon stood on the right. Built into the wall around the door, as if holding the door up and looking over the top to the ground where Joey now stood, was Obelisk The Tormentor. Joey swallowed hard and looked himself over.

He had been dressed in a jade green tunic that covered his shoulders and reached his knees. A sash of deep blue was tied around his waist. His lower legs, feet and arms were bare. He cringed at the sight of deep cuts, bruises and old scars covering his arms. Painted on the back of each hand, foot and on his forehead was the symbol of the physical world that was the body. It consisted of a teardrop outline, Joey's name written beneath it and the symbol for earth.

Joey jumped startled as the sound of a gong being struck rang out. He looked around. Yugi, Ryou and Malik had promised to wish him good luck but he couldn't see them. Shoulders drooping Joey approached the door. As he reached out to push it open it swung back. Joey looked at his hand that remained in mid air _'I didn't touch it yet'_ he thought before entering apprehensively.

Inside the arena Joey found himself standing in a sunken circle of stone. The pews ascended at equal intervals though the first one began five metres above the area that he now stood. The Pharaoh, Thief King, Tomb Keeper and High Priest sat in the third row. Joey looked directly forward as he approached the centre of the arena.

He knelt as the Pharaoh stood. "Jounouchi Katsuya. You stand here today, before myself, my most trusted advisors and the Gods of the afterlife, to partake in the challenge of the Body. Do you confirm this?"

Joey looked up at the imposing figures in the stands "I do."

The Pharaoh nodded "Your challenge is this." Joey watched as the High Priest handed him a sheet of papyrus. Behind himself he heard footsteps. "Defend that which you fight for." the Pharaoh looked down at him, his crimson eyes flashing in the half light "BEGIN!"

Joey sprung to his feet and turned to face what was behind him. There, sitting and shivering in fear, were Yugi, Malik and Ryou. Their hands and feet were manacled together rendering them immobile, and each wore a gag. Joey blinked a few times before he approached them. The blond watched his surroundings as he knelt. Seeing nothing he reached to untie Malik's hands "How did you guys get chained up hay?" he asked in a quiet voice. The boys eyes widened in fear. Joey looked quickly over his shoulder to see a large wolf sitting behind him "O' oh". It's fur was mat black though a shock of tan coloured its underbelly and its eyes were molten gold. "Hay there magnificent" Joey cooed as he stood slowly and watched as the wolf did as well. Joey stepped to the left, the wolf stepped to its left. Joey stepped to the right, the wolf copied. Joey smiled "looks like were dancing". Joey bowed hesitantly and the wolf bowed to him. Then it stood. Joey blinked as the wolf walked around the circle. He followed it with his eyes as he moved with it, trying to keep himself between it and the boys. "Now now, don't try anything that might get someone hurt ok. Were all friends here, at least I hope we are" he murmured glancing up at the four onlookers.

They wolf and the boy walked around the circle again and again, Joey always remaining between it and the boys. After seven revolutions the wolf stopped and lay down. The blond stood for a few moments before approaching the beast. Just over little more than a metre remained between them when Joey halted. The beast watched his every move. A glint of light from the ground caught the boys eye "What the?". A dagger. Joey slowly reached down and picked the small weapon up. "How'd you get on the floor?"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seth watched as the boy picked up the weapon. The wolf watching the boys every move. _'Make the right choices'_ he thought griping the millennium key a little tighter.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Joey breathed deeply as he waited for the wolfs response to him picking up a weapon. The wolf growled lightly at the boy, but he remained still. The wolf growled louder, but Joey gripped the dagger tighter still not moving. Minutes passed and neither beast nor boy moved. Joey trembled, his hands shook with fear and his body with adrenaline. He watched the beast sit up and slowly the creature tilted its head back, bearing its neck. Joey let out a breath. He looked from the wolf, to the boys, to the dagger. Slowly he knelt down. Placing the blade on the ground Joey slid it across the floor away from him and the beast "No, I don't do killing". The wolf lowered its head and watched him as he bowed his body. "I mean you no harm if you mean me none".

Joey lent his head on the ground and closed his eyes. Behind him Seth smiled. The wolf stood and approached the blond boy, large feet padding across the stone floor. Walking past the boys the wolf exited the arena through a door below the four judges. Joey looked up as the boys breathed out a sigh. He stood and smiled at them. He sighed in relief and relaxed his body.

From behind him a shadow loomed up and struck! It had a shape similar to a bird but its wings seemed to reflect the shape of hands. Joey cried out in pain before falling to his knees. The creature drew back its hand like limb to strike him again but seeing its shadow Joey dodged to the side. All around him and the three boys the shadows began to rise up off of the floor. Another of the shadow creatures struck out at him. He gritted his teeth against the pain and dived towards the boys. He watched as the shadows lashed out at anything that moved, Joey, the boys, even at other shadows. Joey looked about "What are these things?" the gasped out trying to block the pain. A shadow creature that looked like a jellyfish with a cat head raised up a tentacle like limb and whipped it towards Ryou.

Ryou flinched as Joey screamed "No!" and threw himself in front of the helpless boy. The tentacle sliced into his back shredding the skin, tearing open old scars and reopening wounds that had barely healed. The blond screamed in agony. His body shook in suppressed pain as blood dribbled down his back. Ryou looked at the older boy in shocked surprise "No one hurts anyone on my watch" the blond hissed out under his breath. Standing Joey looked around for the dagger or something else he could use as a weapon. Yugi yelled out around his gag gesturing to the far wall with his head. Joey nodded and ran towards the dagger the shadows following him, attacking him with flailing limbs. Joey stumbled as a shadow lunged its body at him. Dropping to his knees Joey lifted the dagger noticing it seemed longer than the last time. Before it had been approximately the size of his hand when held open, now it was almost the size of his forearm. Spinning on his heal he slashed at the shadows.

The monsters drew back seemingly in pain. Joey ignored them and ran back to his friends. Half way across he stopped. A green glow surrounded the boys growing brighter and brighter until the shadows were backed against the walls. Joey closed his eyes, squeezing them shut until the light began to fade. Opening them slowly he stared at the three boys. They weren't Yugi, Malik and Ryou but three strangers. One had black spiky hair and steal grey eyes, one had his hair pulled forward into a horn like shape, and the last had. . . Joey looked them over before opening his mouth to say. . .

. . .

. . .

"Who the hell are you guys?"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hay Everyone. I'm soooooooo sorry for delays in this story I was attacked by the evil fluffy, pink plotless bunny's. That and Exams! Pharaoh Atem should have them outlawed! Anyway, I've already started Ch 6. hopefully it'll be finished soon.


	6. What pup fears

I don't need saving. I'm just a slave.

Chapter Six – What pup fears

The three boys looked up a Joey with wide eyes. One had a messy mop of black hair with silver eyes. Another had his hair pulled forward into a single horn and the last was … '_oh crap_' Joey thought as he realised it wasn't a boy but a girl. Her hair was long and red.

Joey shook his head at their silence. Looking around Joey looked around at the shadows and watched with wide eyes as they surged into one mass. The single monster grew and shifted, seeming to pull itself from the wall where it had been a two dimensional shape. As it approached him Joey watched in terror as its shifting settled down into one form. It loomed above him, mouth grinning sadistically, eyes slanted sharply. The face, an elongated form of ...

His fathers.

The towering body hunched forward, inhumanly long arms crossed at the front with the hands hanging over the shoulders. The legs bent backward. And at the monsters side was a deadly looking blade. Joey swallowed and took a firm stance in front of the two boys and girl.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seth lent forward. _What are you doing? What is that? Its not our beast. _He thought as Joey griped his knife tighter.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Joey shivered in apprehension as the monster crept towards him. It reached forward to grab him, its movements slow and smooth, as if trying to be gentle. Joey frowned and slashed at the hand as it came close. The monster withdrew its limb quickly and bared its teeth at him "I won't let you hurt them. Your fight is with me." he said. His voice was loud and confident though he was shaking. He turned his head slightly and shot the three children behind him a look "move to the wall, slowly and quietly." the girl nodded and grabbed the other two and began to pull them with her.

Joey looked back at the monster. He began to swing his small blade making the light glint off it so it would watch him and ignore the other three. He wove it in and out, flicking his wrist. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the High Priest shifted in his seat. The monster followed to movements of his blade, head bobbing up and down. Suddenly it lashed out and Joey brought the blade up to defend himself.

The shock of the blade hitting the solid mass vibrated up his arm. Joey hissed in shocked pain as he slid back a few feet. Form the wall he heard the younger children whimper. The blond ground his teeth and looked about for anything to help him. He flinched as the beast lashed out at him again. The beast smirked, its twisted lips pulling back over sharp teeth "_Whats wrong boy?_" it hissed. Joey stopped moving and stared at the Shadow in fear. The beasts smirk grew wider "_Can't fight me?_" an echoing laugh slipped from the monsters lips and it struck out at him slicing down the bruised flesh of Joeys side. The blond cried out in pain. "_Fight me! Show me your worth something you __**filth**__!_"

Joey cringed and held his side, blood dripping through his fingers.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seth turned to Atem "that is not the beast we summoned cousin" he whispered harshly Bakura and Marik'ie nodded looking at their leader.

"So you noticed it too" the crimson eyed man whispered back "once this challenge is done we will search out the one who summoned it. I do not like this creatures appearance. It seem's much too sinister."

Bakura frowned and looked at it. "I have seen that face before" he mused and the other three looked at him. "Priest, you asked us to follow him last night. That face is the face of his so called father. A beast of a man. Large, muscled and reeking of pain, torment and darkness. Do you not see the scars, gashes and bruises on that boy. His father is one step away from becoming a noble of the court, and his son is one step away from true slavery" Atem frowned and set the monsters face into his memory for a later time as Seth looked back to the blond in the arena who dodged the attacks and verbal taunts of the shadow beast.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The beast sneered and lashed out at Joey striking him in the thigh "_You dishonour our family_" it hissed and he threw himself to the right to avoid the next blow "_you are sin, bloodied and tainted. A disgrace to you linage_" its taunts pierced his ears and echoed in his mind "_because of you she is dead, because of you!_"

Joey shook his head "No! I repented, I atoned. My whole life!" he slashed at the creature but it shifted out of reach.

The eerie echoing laugh came again from the beast "_its not enough, never will be enough. You can't protect them, you can't even fight back for yourself. You __**deserve**__ this pain._" Joey shook his head and looked at the three frightened teens.

When he looked back at the beast it shied away from him. His top lip withdrew in a growl as his left eye bled red. Not even the whites were visible. "I tell you every time. I will not allow you to hurt anyone but me!"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seth watched as the blonds aura changed. The boys left eye changed to a bloody red and his kind face turned into a mask of hate. As he spoke his voice deepened and became gravelly. The boys own shadow began to twist and rise up from the floor. "What is happening?" Marik'ie said his voice awed.

Atem looked at him eyes wide in disbelief "he is summoning his Ka"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Joey felt the air about him whip up into a frenzy and looked behind himself. Behind himself his own shadow rose up in the shape of a black dragon. He watched in relief as its eyes opened to reveal two glistening rubies. "Ari'kan!" he murmured and the Dragon unfolded its wings and rose up onto its hind legs.

It looked at the shadow beast and opened its jaws "**Be gone fowl creature. My host will not fall to your petty parlour tricks.**" the shadow monster retreated even further from the blond and his Ka dragon.

"_Parlour tricks? This boy is terrified. I can shape my form into what he fears most_" as it spoke its form seemed to melt and reform into a giant centipede "_This boy should be a trembling cowering child_"

Arikan sneered "**my host has a body that will not betray him to fear or pain. He has a body that will endure the pain any and all cause him**" he looked at Joey and nodded. The Blond hung his head for a moment before raising his weapon to the Red eyed black dragon. The Ka dragon closed his eyes and became a mist settling onto the weapon. The knife lengthened into a long blade. (A/N like the flame swords man) Joey hefted it in both hands as the massive Centipede settled in front of him. The Centipede was a poisonous green colour and each segment was marked with a dirty purple ring. Its pincers were a sickly lilac colour, blue acidic saliva dripped from them onto the arena ground.

Joey and The Centipede circled each other. After a few moments of suspense filled silence the creature from the shadow realm struck out, one of its many legs stretching into a tentacle to whip at the blond. Joey brought the burning sword down onto the limb as it sliced his shin. Agony blossomed from the gash on its lower leg but he ignored it listening to the monsters high pitched squeal of pain. Leg after leg stretched out to slash at the blond who slashed back with his blade. His one red and one bronze eye seemed to darken in emotional pain.

The attack slowed as the beast began to run out of legs to attack with "Stop!" Joey cried out and the beast clicked its pincers in a form of laughter.

"_Awww does this boy want to give in?_" Joey shook his head as he panted and his chest heaved.

The blond looked at the creature "I do not wish to fight you. But I must protect the others. Retreat now and we may both live." the creature clicked its pincers in laughter again.

It drew back and rose up onto its few hind legs it still had "_No. I think I'll kill you _and_ them. You will fail this test._" Joey watched in shock as the beast lunged forward and pierced his already wounded side with its acid coated pincer.

He cried out in agony and slashed at the beast as it darted towards him again. The flames from the sword in his hand flared and the monster screamed in pain. Joey held his side but remained standing as the Centipedes head rolled across the floor.

Silence filled the room as the sword in the blonds hand shrank to the size of a dagger and his eye faded back to bronze he watched the creature fade into nothing. The three teens ran forward cheering as the creature disappeared completely and Joey smiled. The four judges stood and began to clap. Joey smiled and turned to them to bow. As he straitened he groaned in pain and collapsed to his knees. The boy with the black mop of hair ran to his side "Joey? Joey! Are you ok?"

The blond looked up and gave a weak smile. "I'll be ok. Just in shock that I actually killed it" he said with a strained laugh. Joey pushed himself to his feet and followed the other two teens out of the arena to the four Nobles and the three slave boys he was fighting for.

The High Priest nodded to him "You did well. Are you badly injured?" he asked and Joey smiled.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Joey pulled his fake smile onto his face "that creature got me with a pincer but other than that I'll be fine" he said and the teens, slave boys and nobles smiled. All but Seth. The High Priest handed him a jar of ointment.

"That should counteract any venom, poison or acid" he said and Joey smiled.

The blond sighed "Thank you my lord. I assume I must again return home until tomorrow?" Seth looked to the his cousin and two friends.

For a moment Joey watched as they made a silent agreement and the High Priest nodded in agreement. "No, you had to return to your home so we could set up the arena" the White haired Thief King said "you will will be given accommodation here as long as you swear not to leave those rooms." the Blond nodded and gave a real smile. A gasp from his right caught his attention. He looked to Ryou who stared in shock at his torso. Looking down Joey noticed the blood that saturated his entire side.

Looking up at the High Priest he gave a weak smile "guess its worse than I thought" he said before collapsing to the ground in unconsciousness not hearing the cries of those around him.


	7. Where am I?

Oh My God! I'm feeling awesome right about now you guys. These holidays have been good to me. I've already written up to ch9 for this fan fic and two more on Quetso's and Egypts war. I told my friends and they hate me cause I refuse to post them all at once.

Its ok, I'm saving them for times when I can't get around to writing another chapter or my plot bunny runs away again.

Oh well. I decided, due to all my fabulous reviewers and ppl adding me to their favourits and watch lists, to add another chapter, for your pleasure, EARLY!

Am I awesome or what. Ok, so here is

...

...

...

I don't need saving. I'm just a slave.

Chapter 7 Where am I?

_Italics are spoken in Egyptian_

_**Italic bold is egyptian understood by a modern character.**_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Previously...**

**Looking up at the High Priest he gave a weak smile "guess its worse than I thought" he said before collapsing to the ground in unconsciousness not hearing the cries of those around him.**

Chapter 7: Fearsome games

The golden haired youth seemed to fall in slow motion to Seth. He reached out and caught him bringing him close to his chest. Joey groaned and his dead weight pulled Seth to his knees. The Priest looked up at the Pharaoh.

Atem nodded turning to the children from the arena "Mokuba. Go and fetch Isis, bring her to the guest room near to my own chambers." the raven haired boy nodded and ran away down the hall. "Serenity go to the Guild of the Cloth and bring back some bandages and Tristan take a message to Solomon to summon the Council then return to your post. You have done well." they both nodded and took off after Mokuba.

Ryou gripped Malik's hand tightly "Why didn't he feel that?"

Seth looked up at the albino boy a frown flitting across his face "I would like to know the answer to that myself."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seth sat beside the golden haired boy as Isis entered. "I checked him over thoroughly as you asked of me" she began as she untravelled a roll of papyrus "physically, he is drastically malnourished, 78% of his body is covered in wounds and whats worse is he has the beginnings of an irreversible slavers claim".

Seth closed his eyes as his heart throbbed. He turned his eyes to the small figure on the bed. In the absence of clothes he could now see the true extent of the boys suffering. Every bone stood out, their angles casting sharp shadows across his golden skin. A large bruise stretched from the centre of his back, up his side and across the majority of his stomach and chest. Long shallow cuts littered his body from his elbows, torso to his knees. Additionally deep cuts marred his left side, shin, his back and the right side of his chest. Manny of his wounds were becoming infected.

Seth sighed "Who could do this to someone so..?" he murmured. "I have the desire to kill that man for this. The funny thing is I've barely met this boy and I can't help but to want to... protect... him." Isis smiled.

"He has a dragon Ka. Am I right?" she asked receiving a nod in reply before Seth looked at her to continue. Her smile widened "yours is a dragon also. Correct?"

Seth frowned "Yes but thats another anomaly. Mine is a blue eyed white dragon, his is a red eyed black dragon. It makes no sense. If I should feel anything towards him it should be hate."

Isis shook her head gently. "Perhaps not" with that said she left the room.

Seth shook his head. "And I thought people called _Bakura_ the mysterious one."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Meanwhile**

20th century Japan

Joey groaned and rolled onto his side. His body felt like it was on fire. Opening his eyes slowly, he expected to see the usual stone and mud-brick walls of his home. He blinked. His vision was filled with green. Shifting he noticed that the ground was moist and cold. Sitting up he looked down and saw grass. No sand was in sight. As he looked around he saw trees so thick that it would take many Joey's to reach around it to even touch hands. Flowers sprang up here and there and wooden seats were placed in the shade. Looking further into the distance he saw a wall of grey staves surrounding this ...garden?

"_Where am I?"_ Joey looked around and saw two boys walking along the other side of the wall of grey staves. Quickly he jumped to his feet, though pain wracked his body, and ran towards them. _"Excuse me! Hello?"_ he called but neither boy turned to look at him _"Hay!"_ the boys kept walking. Growing frustrated he reached out between the staves to touch one by the shoulder. Joey closed his fingers around the boys shoulder and gasped as his fingers went straight through him. Crying out Joey stumbled back and looked at his hand. It seemed solid to him. Looking about in confusion he spotted a wooden bench nearby and sat down. He hung his head and closed his eyes and listened.

A crunching of leaves, the whisper of cloth against cloth, the clink of metal against metal. Looking up he saw a small boy running towards him. _"Its Mokuba!"_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mokuba slid to a halt and smiled "Katsuya!" he said panting a little. "where the hell did you disappear to? Yugi and I have been looking all over for you". The blond blinked and stared at the shorter ravenet.

"_Menkenba,where am I?"_the blond said. Mokuba frowned.

"Katsuya, whats with the gibberish?" the younger boy smiled "is this another joke?"

Joey shook his head _"what do you mean gibberish? I'm speaking plain egyptian."_

The blond stood and Mokuba tilted his head to the side "nice outfit?".

Joey sighed and looked at a new figure approaching them. _"Seth?" _he gasped and smiled slightly. Mokuba blinked and looked behind him. The young man stopped and frowned at the youngest.

"Mokuba, why are you talking to the Mutt?" the man sneered and Joey's smile fell.

Mokuba furrowed his brow in confusion "somethings not right here."

Joey nodded _"I agree."_

The man scowled "talking gibberish now are you mongrel?"

Joey flinched and sat back down. _"Where am I?"_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mokuba opened the door to a brightly coloured store and pulled the egyptian boy in behind him, Seto falling in behind. The blond whipped his head about trying to take in all the colours and patterns before Mokuba led him through another door and up a flight of stairs. They entered a bright cosy living room filled with a large group of boys, and an old man.

"Mokuba! Your here." a small boy called and approached them. "We found..." the boy trailed of as he stared at Joey.

The blond looked down at the Tri-haired boy and smiled _"Yugi! Please tell me you understand me!" _ he said, voice pleading.

"Mokuba, who's this?" Yugi asked and Mokuba shook his head.

"your guess is as good as mine. I thought it was Katsuya but he's speaking gibberish and when Seto insulted him he didn't yell and stuff like Katsuya does."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

explanation time!

Joey is past Katsuya is present day.

Joey is astral projecting into the future 'for mysterious reasons'!


	8. Filler

I don't need saving. I'm just a slave.

Chapter 8 filler

_Italics are spoken in Egyptian_

_**Italic bold is egyptian understood by a modern character.**_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Joey looked around at the assembled group once he realised that 'Yugi' like 'Mokuba' couldn't understand him. As he glanced from one person to another he saw something that made him stare. It was him, but so different. The 'other Joey' wore clothes like the others in the room not a slaves kilt, that and this doppelganger was walking towards him whilst he was standing still.

Katsuya halted in front of the look-alike "hi there" he said simply.

Joey bowed at the waist _"__**Hello**__"_

Katsuya smiled and turned to the smaller boys "well I understand him perfectly" Yugi looked at him quizzically "I heard him talk to you when he came in. When Mokuba said he was talking gibberish I thought it was weird then that I hadn't heard gibberish. Thought I'd try saying hello."

Seto smirked "maybe thats just because you and your dumb look-alike speak Dog"

Katsuya growled "Bugger off money bags!"

Joey flinched. Suddenly another blond stood up and spoke up _**"you there, do you understand me?"**_ Joey looked up startled and smiled.

"_Yes. I can. But tell me why do they not understand me? And you look like someone I know. Why?"_ the 'Malik' smiled.

"_**Thats because right now I'm speaking egyptian. They are speaking japanese."**_

Joey frowned and looked at the look-alike in front of him. _"How do you understand me?"_ Katsuya shrugged and returned to his seat. Joey followed and knelt on the ground between _"I am confused. You all look like people I know and yet none of _you_ seem to recognise me." _

'Malik' smiled and turned to the others, all who had taken a seat except Seto who leaned against a wall "I think he's like our Yami's. He seems to be from egypt and he can understand you all but it seems He can only speak egyptian. That and he seem's to 'recognise' you." Malik said, fingers doing quotation marks in the air. Yugi nodded and turned to the kneeling blond.

"So you can understand me?" he asked and the Katsuya look-alike nodded "Malik says you 'recognise' us?"

Joey nodded _"Yes. You are Yugi"_ Malik smiled.

Turning to Yugi he said "Did you hear your name?" Yugi shook his head.

"No but I did hear the word Heba. Thats egyptian for game isn't it? The Egyptian translation of my name."

Joey nodded. He then pointed to the whit'et next to Yugi _"Ryou"_

Malik nodded and looked at the white haired boy "I heard Ryanjan"

Malik smiled "Thats the translation for your name."

Joey smiled and pointed at Mokuba and said his name. The ravenet smiled "Menkenba" he said "thats my name?" and Malik nodded.

Joey pointed at Malik stating his name. Katsuya tilted his head in curiosity "Malik is Malik in egyptian?"

Malik laughed "No. I am egyptian. Thus my name is too."

Joey laughed, his deep chuckles nothing like Katsuya's who had joined in also. Pointing to Seto he said simply _"Seth"_ the rich boy scoffed shrugging Joey pointed at himself _"Joey__ Wheeler Katsuya" _

Katsuya smiled "Katsuya Jounouchi" he said pointing at himself. He pointed at the egyptian and repeated "Jono Whir'ne Bastuna"

The two look-alikes smiled. Yugi tilted the Millennium Puzzle making it catch the light "I wonder what Yami would say" he said quietly. Behind him the spirit of the Puzzle shimmered.

Joey gasped and bowed till his head touched the carpet. _"My Pharaoh!" _Yami blinked.

Beside Ryou Bakura also materialised, and beside Malik, Marik followed suit. Bakura smirked "Told you. Your a Pharaoh." Joey looked up at the spirits. All the people in the room gaped in shock. Bakura frowned. "Hold on. I haven't taken over my host, and I'm going to go ahead and assume neither did you two."

Marik smiled and shook his head. "Nope." looking around he saw Joey "What The Hell!" he cried jumping to his (ghost like) feet. "Your... Your... how the hell are **you** here!"

Joey looked up and furrowed his brow. _"Marik'ie? Tomb Keeper?"_ the spirit nodded _"To answer your question... No idea."_

Malik grasped his spirits translucent hand and pulled him back to the couch gently. Yami smiled and sat on the arm of Yugi's seat.

Joey sat up slowly looking from one spirit to another. Bakura snarled "is no one going to tell me why we can all see and hear each other?"

Marik'ie sat forward and crossed his arms on his knees so he could look at Joey. "I remember. Something... something before Zork. Every time I looked at Katsuya there was something, at the back of my mind. I always ignored it. But now..." Joey looked around.

Clasping his hands the newest egyptian in the room murmured something. Looking up again he took a deep breath and said "someone tell me that worked."

everyone in the room stared. Mokuba worked his jaw for some moments be for stuttering out "I.. I understood... you."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seth looked at the blonds motionless, almost lifeless body. Reaching down he brushed his fingertips across the boys lips. "Who are **you**, To make me feel this way?"

Atem sighed from the door way "We are meeting now cousin" he said his voice gentle. "Let the boy's friends see to him for a while."

Seth nodded and rose from his seat. The three slave boy's stood quietly near the wall as the two egyptian nobles exited the blonds room. Seth ignored them as he strode past and entered the Pharaoh's chambers. Inside Bakura and Marik'ie already sat waiting. In a whicker basket on the table sat the head of the shadow centipede. Bakura sighed "So, where do we start?".

Marik'ie slouched in his seat. "The boys father."

Atem nodded as he took his seat, Seth took a place near a window. "Abusive of others, of power, of his position" Bakura started as he read from a papyrus scroll "he missed out on attaining the office of noble last vote by 12 votes..." Bakura looked up as Seth sat down.

"His treatment of his son?" the High Priest asked.

Bakura and Marik'ie looked at each other "Seth, are you sure your not becoming emotionally attached to that boy?" the blond ventured.

Seth sighed and placed his head in his hands "truly? I don't know" Atem looked at Bakura and nodded.

The thief cast his eyes down to the bottom of the page "crimes against his son. Viewed by myself and Marik'ie are as follows: bodily harm to almost 80% of the victims body, phycological damage, suspected dabbling in Shadow magic to summon creatures to harm the victim and the casting of forbidden binding magic."

Seth clenched his fists in his hair "Damn him" he cursed. Suddenly the entire room went silent as a blood curdling scream permeated the air. Seth looked at the door "Joey?"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

explanation time!

In the past Seth is nice. In present day Seto is suppressing his past life 'for mysterious reasons'! Therefore is 'mean'.

Future Bakura also has forgotten past Ryou.

Marik also has forgotten but is remembering 'for mysterious reasons'!

I just love these 'for mysterious reason' things don't I?


	9. This darkness of mine

I don't need saving. I'm just a slave.

Chapter 9 this darkness of mine

_Italics are spoken in Egyptian_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Joey laughed at a joke Ryou had made. They were sitting side-by-side watching Yami and Katsuya duel with small cards. Bakura sat behind them on the couch drilling Marik for information. Yugi, Mokuba, Malik and Seto sat at a low table eating lunch. Joey smiled and turned to the more sinister whit'et "excuse me?" he said.

Bakura frowned and looked down at him "What?".

Joey flinched at the harsh tone "why do you hate the Pharaoh? Your such good friends."

Bakura scoffed. "I was never his 'friend'"

Joey frowned "but you are. Your one of his closest advisors." Bakura leapt to his feet, his face thunderous.

"I was never and will never be that mans friend!" he shouted fading away as he returned to the millennium ring.

Joey pulled himself into a little ball, arms around his knees and back agains an arm chair "I'm sorry" he mumbled over and over again in a small voice.

Marik sighed and lent forward so he could see the blond "its ok. I can't remember why, but I do know that something happened during your challenges to change him." Marik looked at his Hikairi "and me."

Joey nodded before clutching at his chest. "argg!" he groaned in pain. The blond stumbled to his feet before collapsing back to his knees. He wrapped both arms around his stomach and doubled over in pain.

"Joey!" Yugi cried as Ryou scrambled to the boy's side.

Joey looked up at the reincarnations of his friends "it feels like something is pulling at me. At my very soul" he gasped before falling onto his side.

Katsuya stared in fear as the egyptian version of himself faded away.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seth burst into the room that the blond boy was in to see the three slave boys holding the larger down. Said boy screaming in pain. "What Happened!" demanded the High Priest as one of the boys was thrown off of the convulsing blond.

Malik looked up from the floor "he started to shake so we tried to cover him up, but then he started to scream and..." the boy looked at the convulsing figure.

Seth nodded and strode to Joey's side. Sitting by his head Seth placed his fingers at the boys temples and closed his eyes "you three, tell the Pharaoh I have begun the second test." the boys nodded and fled the room, meanwhile Seth began to chant an ancient spell to delve into the boys mind.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As the boys fled the room Ryou ran full pelt into something. Falling to the floor with a thump as the doors closed behind them. Looking up Ryou realised he hadn't run into something rather it was a someone.

Bakura looked down in surprise at the young boy. Kneeling down on one knee he held out his hand "what happened gentle one?" he asked.

Ryou blushed taking the offered hand, being hauled to his feet "the High Priest told us to tell the Pharaoh that he had to start the second test." Bakura gapped in shock.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seth gaped in shock. How could someone with such kindness have such a dark and terribly cold soul? The High Priest closed his mouth with a snap. Looking about he realised this place looked like a building, not just a single room "this is not right" he said, voice soft. In this particular room though, a table lay broken and over turned in one corner, as if thrown. Chairs lay in pieces here and there. Cracks ran up another wall like spiderwebs from large impact marks. Seth went closer. He stepped over broken, splinters of furniture and shards of glass. A single painted canvas was pinned to the wall. Most of the image was covered in what seemed to be dried blood.

Seth ran his fingers over the gentle brush strokes, the canvas depicted a woman with strawberry blond hair and kind eyes. A crunching of broken pottery beneath feet sounded behind the High Priest. Spinning around he spotted the blond boy peeking around the door frame. "How are you here?" he called in a whisper to the tall brunet.

Seth frowned slightly "the second test is for one of the council to examine your soul room. Answer me this, how is it that your soul has more than one room?"

The blond looked about in fear before holding out his hand "Its not safe to talk out here. Quick! Come with me." Seth noted that the cracks beside him had spread. They seemed to be fanning out. Growing, spreading like a sickness. Crawling towards the blond boy. Nodding once Seth took the boys hand and let himself be led away.

Joey pulled him into a plain, almost bare room and closed the door behind them. He turned and lent his back against the door, body shaking uncontrollably "its not safe out there" he stated with eyes down cast.

Seth stepped closer and lifted the boys chin gently "I need you to answer some questions, can you do that?" Joey looked him in the eye. The taller mans eyes were soft, his fingers gentle under his chin, lips turned up in a soft 'almost smile'. He nodded slowly. Seth looked at the door behind Joey "tell me why it's not safe"

Joey shuddered "that monster in the arena..." Seth nodded in comprehension "its face was that of my fathers. He hurts me. But I deserve it. I know that. But some times he hurts me too much, sometimes I cant take my punishment. I used to come here. But then he got in here too." Seth stared in shock. Joey looked up, tears welling up in his eyes "I made a house I could call my own. Here in my own mind, but then he came and destroyed even that. So I made this room. Its not part of our real house." Looking down the blond moved so the fingers weren't touching him "he'll get in here soon though, its only a matter of time."

Seth tilted his hand and cupped the boys jaw, said blond flinched slightly "so you want to save your friends. But what about you mutt?" Seth said looking the raggedy boy over.

Joey seethed at the insult but ignored it "me? I don't need saving. I'm just a slave. Slaves don't get saved" Seth watched as cracks began to seep into the room around the door frame.

Seth blinked "but you're friends are slaves."

Joey nodded "they never should have been. They didn't deserve that life." he wrapped his arms around himself, the cracks began to travel a little faster.

Seth frowned "and _you_ did?" his voice was thick with sarcasm.

Joey didn't notice it. He was distracted by memories of his father, the monster outside "yes." he replied simply and Seth blinked at the dead tone.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seth pulled the boy's face up to look at him "camel shit."

Joey blinked. The cracks in the walls slowed. "Waa... what?"

Seth smiled softly "I said, camel shit. You do not deserve to be hurt day in and day out." the High Priest stroked the cheek beneath his thumb gently.

Joey looked away "yes I do" he said softly.

Seth sighed and pulled the blond away from the door "tell me what you did that was so terrible"

Joey closed his eyes tight, a sob escaping him. Seth pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the boy "I killed my mother."


	10. choices and decisions

I don't need saving. I'm just a slave.

Chapter 10 choices and decisions

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seth sighed and pulled the blond away from the door "tell me what you did that was so terrible"

Joey closed his eyes tight, a sob escaping him. Seth pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the boy "I killed my mother."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seth stared in disbelief at the blond haired youth. He hesitated before asking "how?".

Joey shuddered "when I was born" he said. Voice so quiet Seth pulled him even closer in the embrace. Joey sobbed "she died giving birth to me." Seth began to hush him but stopped when the blond mop was shaken harshly "No!" Joey looked up into the deep blue eyes of the High Priest "no, she died because of me! I don't deserve to be comforted."

Seth sighed heavily "my mother too, died during childbirth. To my younger brother Mokuba, the dark haired youth from the arena." Joey slowly raised his eyes to look again at Seth. Seth stared back, eyes soft. The blond opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better and lowered his eyes. "Ask"

Joey blinked before pulling away from the Priest "Was..." he began.

"Was?" Seth repeated urging him on.

"Was he punished for it?" Seth frowned. He turned away and looked the room over. He noted the cracks in the walls had receded a little.

"No. And you shouldn't have been" turning back to Joey he held out his hand "Let me protect you Wolf." he said, voice unusually soft. "I feel something for you I have never felt before. Let me protect you."

Joey stared at the hand. He wanted to take it so badly, but he was afraid. "What feeling?"

Seth smiled "I don't truly know, but I think it might be..."

At that moment there was a loud crash followed by thudding footsteps. Joey's eyes widened in horror uttering a hushed "Father!"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Katsuya shuddered as he walked towards his downtown apartment. He lifted his face and looked at the dull drab building "Dad's probably been drinking again. Shit. Long sleeves in the middle of summer again." sighing the blond continued to walk along the dirty cracked pavement. Oblivious to the inconspicuous car parked across the road and its driver, a tall blue eyed brunet.

"Dumb puppy. Why do you keep going back?"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Katsuya pushed the faded orange door open and peered into the gloom. Slowly he stepped inside and looked at the cracked mirror on the wall. Shadows shifted behind him and he dropped to the floor, barely avoiding the bottle thrown at him. He dodge rolled to the left and sprang to his feet to run to his room. A meaty fist closed on his hoodie almost choking the blond as he was pulled back against his fathers alcohol soaked chest. "Going somewhere, Boy?"

Katsuya shuddered at the slimy voice, his knees began to tremble. His father had three moods. 1: angry bashing, 2: treating his son as a slave, and the 3rd... Katsuya's trembling got worse as his father's hand clamped over his hip. "No master" the blond haired boy whispered, barely able to stand.

Mr Jounouchi smiled. His breath ghosted over his son's shoulder. "Good Boy. You know what to do." Katsuya nodded and almost collapsed as his father let go of him. "Bed." the blond flinched at the command before stumbling down the hall to his fathers room. At the door he looked back at his father who seemed to be going into the kitchen for another bottle of beer.

As he stepped into the room he heard the door bell ring. Ignoring it he stripped and laid face down on the bed. His back, a macabre canvas of scars and bruises. As were his upper inner thighs. Shouting echoed down the hall and Katsuya tried to block it out.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seto Kaiba was not a kind boy when he was a child. Especially when someone he cared about was being hurt. Almost everyone knew of his cold demeanour, but only one person had ever seen behind them (not counting his little brother of course). Katsuya was wild. Untamable. And everything Seto wanted. But could not have. Standing outside his apartment the young CEO was close to breaking down and just killing the man on its other side.

"Bed" the voice commanded and Seto nodded to his security guards. The big burly men moved quietly. One signalled out the window to three others on the fire escape, four on the roof and two out front of the building. Two more moved into position beside their boss as he knocked at the door. The brunet pulled his coldest glare onto his face as the door opened and Mr Jounouchi opened the door. "Who the hell are you!?" the man bellowed and Seto pulled back minutely from the reek of alcohol.

"I, _sir" _he said stressing the Honorific sarcastically "am Seto Kaiba." the brunet replied voice cold as ice. "I am here for your son."

The fat balding man grinned with malicious glee. "Oh really? What has the bitch done now?" Seto shuddered inside.

"Bitch? Your son is no girl." Seto relied one eyebrow lifting as he sneered. The security guard near the window stepped forward as two figures climbed through, unnoticed by Mr Wheeler.

The dirty blond haired man smiled revealing yellowed chipped teeth. "My _son_. He's a bastard and a bitch. Got the collar to prove it." Inside Kaiba seized up in horror as the man laughed cruelly, his own voice echoing _'Puppy, Mutt, Dog, Master, Leash, Pet, Mutt, Puppy, Dog, Mutt, Mutt, Mutt...'_ clenching his fist Seto almost missed it as the dirty blond yelled "MUTT! We have a guest."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Katsuya sobbed dryly knowing to not actually cry as he pulled a ratty dog collar from his fathers bedside table and put it on. As the clasp settled he looked at the other two _props_ and shuddered. Hesitantly he put on a headband, complete with floppy dog ears. Next he pulled on a tail connected to a belt. Staying on his hands and knees he left the dark room, head bowed and sat in the middle of the hallway.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seto stared, his body running cold in anger. The wild, untamable boy he knew knelt before him placid, shivering and close to tears. Tearing his eyes away he looked at the two egyptian spirits and nodded. Pulling off his trench coat, Seto stepped into the apartment, making sure that the fat man saw the metal beaters rod tucked into his belt. Mr Wheeler smiled and turned away from the door.

Katsuya looked up as a pair of clean polished shoes entered his peripheral vision. Looming over him Seto Kaiba looked completely different to anytime before. His eyes soft, hair a little mussed from the wind. Blinking in fright Katsuya shuddered. Things after that happened fast.

His father advanced on him with a sick twisted grin on his face, Katsuya drew away from Seto trying to flatten himself on the ground without bearing himself, Kaiba lowered his trench coat so it covered the golden haired boy a single tear balancing on his lower eyelash before being caught moments before it fell, and two fast moving figures darted in through the door and latched on to the alcohol stained man.

Katsuya whimpered as the soft material settled around his shoulders. Kaiba knelt before him and brushed finger tips over his hands that were splayed over the wood flooring. "Bakura! Marik! Take that monster into the other room." the two egyptians nodded before dragging the large man into the lounge room. Brushing the fingers of his other hand over the blond's shoulders Seto lowered his lips so they were close to Katsuya's ear "It's ok Katsuya. I won't tell anyone, and I wont hurt you."

Katsuya looked up at the piercing blue eyes framed by brown hair "it's ok. Go ahead and laugh. I don't deserve..."

Seto shook his head and smiled softly causing Katsuya's eyes to widen. It was one of those smiles the CEO kept for only his little brother "No pupp... um, I mean Katsuya. You don't deserve this." he said gently pulling the blond to sit upright, adjusting the trench coat to keep him covered "but on the subject of who deserves what" he continued, baby blue eyes hardening into blue ice.

Carefully leading Katsuya, Seto entered the living room to find Mr Wheeler bound and gaged, Marik standing guard whilst Bakura cleared some space. Katsuya shivered at the coldness of his fathers gaze. Marik looked up and smiled. The expression not reaching his eyes. "Hay blondie. You ready?"

Katsuya looked at the other blonds lavender eyes in confusion "Ready? For what?"

Bakura chuckled, the sound putting Katsuya even further on the edge "To choose what we do with your father" Katsuya looked quickly at Seto in surprise.

"you have three choices" he began "one, we leave and you untie him. Everything goes on as if we were never here." Katsuya shuddered and pulled the long trench coat closer around himself "two, Bakura sends him to the Shadow Realm and the yami's punish him, or play with him. Depending on their wants." Katsuya looked at the brunet CEO.

"No I can't do that. He's my father, no mater how much he hurts me. He might still have _some_ goodness." Seto nodded.

"Then there is the third choice. Yami Yugi will bring Shadie here and he will see just how much this bastard should be punished." Seto said as he bushed the blond haired boys hair back, away from his face. Said boy nodded and stepped back, away from his father.

"That one." Katsuya said and Seto smiled a little.

Noticing the dark glare Mr Wheeler was giving his son Seto stepped in between them, breaking the mans eye contact. "Why don't you go get dressed and pack your things. Take those atrocities off. You can come stay with me. Mokuba talked me into letting you have a room in the west wing when he found out that I planed to stop this. You'll have privacy, food, clothes, what ever you need." Katsuya looked at Seto. His expression a mix of shock, confusion and happiness.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seth stepped in front of Joey, arms spread a little. Magic pouring from his fingertips, as if trying to shield the slave boy. "Joey, you have to stop him" the Priest said over his shoulder.

Joey shook his head "I can't, I've tried and I can't."

Seth felt his lips pull into a sad smile. Turning just enough so he could see the blond over his shoulder he sighed "You can stop him. Especially here, I'll help you. This is _your_ mind. _Your _world. You built an entire house to keep yourself in, to keep yourself safe." Joey nodded and stepped closer to the taller man "all you have to do is create a box, or another room. We're going to put _him_ in there. Ok?"

Joey smiled hesitantly. Closing his eyes Joey began to imagine a room being built. Brick by brick. Mud being smoothed over it to seal any holes. Before him Seth watched as the image of the house melted away and a single box like room began to take its place.

AN: hi everyone, I'm sooooooo sorry for not having updated in forever. I've been super sick and banned from the computer during that time. I'm trying my hardest to catch up but i need to take things slow. so please bear with me. thanks Neon la'Shadow


	11. Past

I don't need saving. I'm just a slave.

Chapter 11 Past

_Italics are spoken in Egyptian_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Atem watched as Seth's dark shadow magic swirled around the blond boys temples. Said boy shuddering every few moments. Each time wisps of white would seep out from under his eyelids and join the swirling purple. Bakura and Marik'ie sat in the next chamber with the three small boys.

A lavish sitting room decorated in deep sunset reds. Marik'ie and Malik sat beside an open window gazing out at the ramshackle buildings at the edge of the city. "There" Malik said pointing at a place just a little further beyond. You can see the mud slab buildings of the executives, then the things that look like stables, thats where we slept, and just beyond that, over the first sand dune is the working grounds. Thats where Joey worked with the bigger slaves. We worked in the serving hut, the one with a big hole in its roof, to the left." he moved his finger so he was pointing to one of the furthest buildings. "We've only been in Egypt for a year, only two months in this city."

Marik'ie glanced at the small bronzed boy in surprise "and yet you speak egyptian quite fluidly." Malik smiled sadly and looked down at his lap.

"Yugi and I worked together in the same building for years, probably since I was seven-ish. I was always knelt at my _masters_ feet when it was his turn to perform." Marik'ie raised an eyebrow at the others stress on the word. "he was the best dancer, but one day there was water on the ground where he was dancing. He hurt his ankle, couldn't even stand. They started hitting and whipping him. I... I tried" Marik'ie watched as a few tears rolled down the boys face "tried to stop them. Threw myself over his body. Took the whipping. We were both thrown away back into the slave market then. As 'Undisciplined and broken goods'. Thats when we met Ryou. He was only three buildings down from us for years but that was the first time we met.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Flashback_

A young boy with long white hair clenched his fingers as hard as he could, trying to keep his voice quiet as he took the beating. His master... owner... tormentor stood above him. A vast shadowy figure silhouetted against the dull lantern light. The boy curled up as tightly as he could doing nothing to suggest he was resisting. The fists stopped. The man reached down and grabbed a hunk of hair and pulled the boy to his feet "I don't need a broken doll like you." the mans voice was thick and slurred, his voice smelt of alcohol and rotted meet. The brute of a man dragged the white haired boy out of the small dusty room and into a larger room. A door stood open showing a glimpse of the night sky.

The white haired boy stared wistfully at the sky visible over the rooftops. A slight movement from one of them revealed a man crouched on top of one of the lower flat mud roofs. "This the twerp?" a voice said startling the small boy. He looked away from the shadowy man and looked instead at the woman who leant against the far wall.

"Yes. My money?" the master replied, a small bag of gold appeared from the folds of the woman's clothes and landed at the owners feet. The man pushed the bloody and bruised boy to the woman, scooped up the bag and stumbled back down the hallway.

"Get up you" the woman snapped and kicked the white haired boy. He nodded and stood slowly. The woman grabbed his wrist and pulled the boy out the door and into the dark street. The boy glanced back at the low roof where he had seen the mysterious figure. The roof was empty.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A blond haired boy sat kneeling at an old mans feet. He shivered in the cold desert night air. Music thrummed through the air and wine gourds were passed about freely. Slave girls picked their ways through the crowded room, barely clothed. The entire room was packed to the brim with men. The small blond boy curved his shoulders and hunched into himself as if to make himself a smaller target. The music faded and the men all moved. They pushed and piled into the outskirts of the room to clear space for a small boy. The blond boy and the old man did not move. Instead the old man reached down and patted the boys head. The boy cringed and closed his eyes, his tattooed body shivering harder.

The boy standing in the empty space stood stiff legged, arms wrapped around himself. His shoulder long hair shimmered three differing colours in the flickering light. "DANCE BOY! DANCE" a drunken voice called out. The music started and the boy did as he was ordered. For almost an hour the boy spun and twirled, his face a mask of sadness. It didn't matter, no man looked at his face. Rather they stared at his silk clad hips and bare chest. The music sped up and the boy followed suit. The blond boy kneeling at the edge of the stage stared in wonder as he had every day since the dancer slave and been brought before the brothels customers. Suddenly the boy was on the floor, his ankle was twisted at an odd angle. He struggled to stand as the drunk men shouted their dislike. With a small cry of pain he brought his knees to his chest and clamped his hands over his ankle, behind him a thin wiry man pulled a whip from his belt and lashed out at the boy. The kneeling blond watched on in horror and more and more men began to his and throw things at the small dancer.

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. Springing from his place at the old mans feet he threw his body over the smaller boy's. Pain lanced through his body as blow after blow struck him. Time passed and the boy beneath him sobbed in pain and fear. Slowly the blows faded to a stop and the two boys were wrenched up from the floor. The blond by the back of his neck and the dancer by his upper arm. They were all but dragged from the room and into the street. Once outside the man let them go. The smaller of the two collapsed instantly, the blond was quickly by his side pulling the smaller onto his back. The blond ignored the flair of pain in his back as the small boys body dragged over his open wounds.

From down the street they saw a woman dragging a small white haired boy towards them. "Useless, thats what you are. No muscle for hard labour, no other outstanding abilities" the woman mumbled. She stopped a few meters away once she noticed the two boys and the burly man in the doorway of the local brothel.

"Good timing crone." the man said and pushed the two boys towards her "you can take these for no charge, their damaged" the woman glared at the man before grabbing the blonds ear with her gnarled fingers before continuing down the road.

_End Flashback_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Once we got to the slavers caravan we were thrown into the same cage. They gave us shifts so we were properly clothed and bandages for our wounds. They didn't want us to die before we got to egypt." Malik continued as he looked at Marik'ie.

The older of the two looked thoughtfully at the small slave. Reaching out he brushed a lock of hair out of the others face "where was that village?" he asked, voice soft.

Malik looked over at Yugi who stared at a candle's flame. It sat next to a large map that covered the table. Pointing, the small boy tapped at the image labeled _Palace_. He then ran his finger to the south west to the _Slave Yards_. Bakura and Marik'ie moved closer as Ryou and Malik moved behind Yugi, they watched as the smallest boys finger ran across the papyrus landscape from town to oasis. Following roads and valleys. Eventually he stopped at the eastern most point of _Somalia_. There he hesitated and looked away.

Marik'ie looked up at the other two boys "Thats where we first landed on this land." Ryou answered his silent question. Looking back at Yugi they watched as his finger slipped over the vast expanse labeled ocean to _India_ "thats where we met." Ryou said, his voice sad. Malik nodded silently and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Before that we don't remember." Yugi's soft voice finally spoke up. Not noticing the door opening silently to admit the Pharaoh. "I like it here, but, I only wish I could remember where I come from."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Atem watched Seth and Joey for sometime before he returned to the room next door. As he did he stopped at the sound of voices. He listened as the bronze haired slave recounted the tale of their past, he opened the door slightly and watched his small lookalike trace their path across a map. As he was about to enter, he hesitated. The voice of the small boy was captivating. As the boy spoke he could do nothing but stare at the boys profile. His smooth white skin and gently curving features. His wide amethyst eyes. Shaking his head he smirked at his own foolishness. Its not as if the boy would stay after his friend freed him.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

just a little chapter about the other characters. I don't give them enough screen time sometimes.


	12. The small things that happen

I don't need saving. I'm just a slave.

Chapter 12 The small things that happen

_Italics are spoken in Egyptian_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

Joey shivered and clung to Seth's forearm, the taller of the two letting him cling tightly enough his hand was going numb. The box like structure creaked and groaned in a non-existent wind. Chains glinted dully from their places wrapped around the wooden and mud walls. "It doesn't look strong, what if he gets out?" Joey pressed his face into the back of the priests shoulder.

"Here, in the mind and soul of a human being, even the thinnest papyrus can be as strong as a steel sword. As long as you believe it is, it will be." Seth turned to the blond "You are unconscious."

Joey nodded "I know."

"You should not be even able to see me let alone respond." the tall brunet looked around at the now blank landscape "this control over your inner self, it is astonishing. But, for now, I need you to relax into yourself. That way I can see your mind, as it is when you do not control it. Once I have judged your mind, I will awaken you to the real world."

Joey shivering subsided a little. "Ok, but you promise he wont get out of that cage?" Seth nodded and smiled down at him as he looked up at those piercing blue eyes. "Will it hurt?"

Seth blinked "No, of course not. How this should have happened was tomorrow, I would have approached you in the arena, with you marked with the symbols of air. I would have asked you for permission to enter your mind, had you granted it, you would have drunk a sleeping drought and I would have entered your mind to judge." Joey nodded and relaxed his grip on the older mans arm. "You might wake up with a headache because I entered your mind while you were unconscious rather than asleep."

"So what happens tomorrow?" Joey let the priests arm go and took a step back. The overwhelming fear had subsided and weariness took its place.

Seth thought for a moment "The Pharaoh and I may have to enter your mind due to the need for the Gods to bare witness to your trials. If its ok with you, I'll quickly take a look now so when tomorrow comes I will know if you try to deceive us" Seth held up his hand (not the one Joey had been clinging to) to prevent the blond for interrupting "I know you probably wouldn't but I must make sure that the results of your challenges are in no doubt"

Joey sighed and nodded in understanding "Ok" looking around Seth watched a faint smile bloom on the blonds face as a small pallet appeared on the floor beside him. Kneeling he pulled a side of the blanket from under the pallet and lay down. Looking up somewhat shyly he blushed "will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Seth smiled and walked over to the boy.

Kneeling he pulled the blanket from his hands and tucked it in around him "of course I will. I'll keep an eye on your new..." he looked at the wooden and mud structure "safety measure, for you." Joey smiled and relaxed into the lumpy mattress.

Seth watched as the boy relaxed and slowly fell asleep. As his breath evened out the blond mumbled a few words before drifting off completely. Seth sat frozen for a few moments, an unexplainable sorrow filling him from those three words. "I'm safe here."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

Seth lent back against the wall, the blond's head still in his lap. Looking down at the boy he let his gaze rest on the large gash in his side. The bandages were stained red in some parts. The blue eyed noble hung his head, bronze strands of his hair hung in his eyes. Sighing, Seth carefully lifted the boys head off of his lap and stood. Quietly he walked out of the room and lent against the wall opposite the door way.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

Tristan sighed as he looked around the entrance chamber. He was on shift once again and his armour was weighing him down. A sudden commotion at the entrance caused him to grip his sword hilt, a frown marring his face. "Let me in! Damn it. I have a right to see that little bastard!" Tristan looked at the other three high ranked guards, also known as the royal guard. They stepped forward as one, exiting the entrance hall to bar the way of the intruder. Runihura glared at the Royal guard rom the arms of a burly sentry. "Unhand me! I am a Lord and you will unhand me this instant!" he screamed, his fat face turning red in his anger. Tristan stepped forward and drew his sword, swinging the blade until the tip rested against the mans throat.

"You are no man that is raised to the station of Lord. Each Lord is known to us by face and name. Oh and on that note, state your name and real rank please." Runihura's face got redder, some areas darkening to an almost purple complexion.

The angered man struggled against the sentries hold before shouting "I do not answer to the likes of you!" Tristan to a great the respond but was cut off.

"But you will answer to me" a voice suddenly called. no guard turned. Each of them knew that sadistic toned voice. Runihura on the other hand, craned his neck to glance over the Royal guard's shoulder. framed by the impressive doors stood Bakura. his white hair and rust red eyes flashed in the setting sun's light. "Answer the question."

Runihura grimaced and tried to pull his arms from the sentry, when that failed he glared at the burly man before turning to Bakura "I am Runihura. I am a high class merchant and i have come for my son!" Bakura smirked.

"We'll you'll just have to turn around and leave without him. He is at the service of the great Pharaoh at the current moment." the fat merchant growled under his breath. suddenly, with a flash of darkness Bakura was standing nose to nose with the man "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that."

Runihura stiffened before glaring at the white haired demon of a man "nothing my Lord." Bakura indicated for the sentry to release him and watched as the merchant sauntered out of the palace.

Glancing at the Guards and sentry he commanded them to spread word that that man was not permuted in the confines or boundaries of the palace. "If he tries to sneak in, detain him and contact High Preist Seth, Marik'ie or myself. Understood?"

A chorus of yessir's echoed in the entrance doors.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

Joey stood in front of the challenge arena doors once more. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other. The statues that stood to each side of the door way, had changed. No longer did the Winged God Of Re stand on the left but he now seemed to be draped over the top of the arching ancient wood. Siefler The Sky Dragon stood now on the left. Obelisk The Tormentor to the right. Joey swallowed hard and looked himself over. Last time he had been dressed in a jade green tunic that covered his shoulders and reached his knees, now he wore a single garment, a robe of some kind in a dusky grey. A sash of bright yellow was tied around his waist. His lower legs were covered this time, only his feet and arms were bare.

He ignored the sight of the healing cuts, bruises and old scars covering his arms. Painted on the back of each hand, foot and on his forehead was the symbol of the memory world that was the mind. It consisted of a swirling spiral with a line connecting the end and beginning, Joey's name written beneath it and the symbol for air. The gong sounded just as it had the last time and he passed through the ancient wooden doors. this time though instead of a sunken circle of stone he stepped down into a shallow pool. the surface of the water was dotted with floating lilies and clusters of reeds. standing in the centre of the pool was the Pharaoh and the High Priest. The Thief King and Tomb Keeper stood farther away as witnesses and nothing more. Joey approached the two Lords and bowed his head. The Pharaoh nodded to Seth and the challenge began.


	13. Paths

I don't need saving. I'm just a slave.

Chapter 13 Paths

_Italics are sound effects in this chapter_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

Joey was floating. There seemed to be no up or down. To him it seemed as if he was falling but also rising. Actually, it was a rather confusing feeling. made more confusing by the ghostly sensation of Seth's hands cupping the back of his head to keep it above water and the droning hum of the Pharaoh's chant lulled him into a gentle daze.

Seth's thumbs gently caressed the hollow behind his ears encouraging him to relax. Relaxing his shoulders were tense he forced them into a more relaxed state. Beneath him and to his left a shape began to take form. A chain wrapped box appeared on what could have been described as a game board. The box was unusual in design, bright red it was covered in images of dragons, gold and priceless objects. The paths and roads then took form in the floating abyss flowing around, away and looping back to the box.

Beneath him further to his right a second box appeared. This time blue decorated with silhouettes of people and places. With this box a round disk, two meters in diameter appeared between the two boxes. Finally a third box appeared. Just beyond his feet.

This box unlike the other two was of two colors, it was black on one side and white on the other. the images also changed depending on which side of the box they were on. Two faces adorned this box. similar to the masks worn by dancers, the one on the white side of the box appeared to be distraught. Fear, sadness and agony were all portrayed in the one face. The other was the picture of happiness, joy, and child like innocence. From this box whispers echoed, the words to soft to hear.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

Above this 'game' the Pharaoh and the High Priest finished their chanting and let their souls drift down to join Joey. Lowering him down they gently placed the boys soul on his insubstantial feet. The blond boy opened his ghostlike eyes and looked about with apprehension. He looked up and gaped in shock. His body and that of the two nobles were perfectly still as the water lapped around them. High above in what, to his soul, should have been the roof the waters surface glittered with fractured light.

taking a look around him he noticed the paths for the first time. Each one looped back on others, twisting and in some points joining to make bigger paths. The only thing he could figure out was that the paths started at the disk he stood on and ended at one of the three boxes. Following one with his eyes he realized from where he stood he could not follow one path from start to end. Too many criss crossed and looped that he would loos track of where he had been looking.

Seth cleared his throat and Joey pulled his eyes away from the paths to look at him. "This is the test of your mind. Each of these paths is a thought you once had. And as you can see they lead to three places. The red box, is greed, jealousy, desire and your memories of physical things."

Looking to Atem both the blond and brunet young men waited for his judgement. "Few paths lead there, the ones that do are thin. You are not a man of greed or jealousy. If you were those paths that are there would have begun to erode the box. the chains on the box mean it holds painful physical memories."

Seth nodded and turned Joey to face the blue box "This box holds your knowledge. Of people, places and other such things." Looking to Atem the Pharaoh narrowed his eyes.

"The thin paths to that box are many, but full of pot holes and weeds. That means your view of people is good at heart, but... there have been people that have hurt you, which has caused your view of people to be skewed. There are many paths and many of them are large, none of which are damaged. Curious..." the Pharaoh went quiet and Seth turned them all to face the last box.

"This box holds your pain and joy. Happiness and Sadness." They looked on as Joey instinctively hid behind the comforting form of the High Priest. "Those whispers are what form your conscience. Your memories of being taught right from wrong."

Atem blinked in surprise at the blond haired boys initial reaction to the box. he shook his head before turning his attention to the box and its pathways. "The paths leading here are many and of varying sizes. All in differing conditions" and it was true, some were eroded so severely that there was barely anything left of them. whilst others looked as if they had just been paved. "Your challenge of mind, is to tell us. Which box means the most to you."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

Joey blinked rapidly in surprise. What box meant the most to him? how was he supposed to pick! Seeming to pick up on his confusion Seth lent down and whispered in his ear "you can wonder the paths but be careful, as the Pharaoh said, some of them have eroded in places"

Joey nodded before looking at the disk he was standing on. from it six paths lead away in different directions. A breath of wind startled him and he looked about in time to see two orbs of light drifting up to the bodies of the High Priest and the Pharaoh.

Shivering in fear Joey sat down in the center of the disk and began to think. _Ok, so this is a challenge of mind. That means i need to think. Six paths, three boxes, which one means the most to me?_ Looking around his eyes was caught by something glittering at the beginning of on of the paths. A small polished stone.

picking it up he rolled it around in his palms. From deep in his subconscious a memory rose.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

\\ "Don't you dare blame our son! Runihura! Give him back to me!"

"Shut up woman!" _Slap_ "you shouldn't have given birth to such a weak, little monster!"

"He's not a Monster! You are! I should never have gotten on this boat, at least then I could have found a man that wasn't an abusive son of a-!"

_Slap_ "Shut Up!" _Slap _"Shut Up You Stupid Woman!"

"No! I wont! Now give me back my son!" /

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

Joey dropped the stone, his fingers trembling and tears rolling down his face. The stone bounced back to its spot on the ground in front of its path. Several trembling breaths later he scrubbed at his face and turned to another path and picked up the next stone.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

\\ "Joey! Joey! Look, I did it! I made the kite fly!"

"Thats wonderful Akhu"

"Joey! Joey! Look Tala wrote her name properly"

"Tala! were so proud!"

"Joey?"

"Yes madam?"

"Are you ok, you have bruises all down your back"

"Oh, um... I fell over the other day, on to some rubble at the slave yard. I'll be ok"

"Well let me put some salve on it"

"thank you"/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

Gently placing that stone down a sad smile crossed over his face. Those had been memories of him teaching the hose hold slaves kids. He then turned and picked up the next stone.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

\\ "Boy! You are late!"

"I'm sorry father"

"What Did You Call Me!"

"I'm Sorry, I'm sorry sir! How can I serve the master of the house?"

"Unthankful crettin!" _Slap! Thwump! Crash!_ "Remember your place! ... and clean this mess up!"

"y-yes, yes sir."/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

This time Joey threw the stone back to the ground and turned away from it and reached blindly for the next.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

\\ "Its ok, go ahead and cry. It wont matter, not here, not tonight. I'll still hold you, you can trust me. I'll be here, go ahead and cry. It's ok, cling to me if you need it. I wont judge you, they wont hurt you, not tonight. I'll protect you, you can trust me. I'll stay here, if you need to hold me. If you need me, I'll be here. _Cough*_

If you need me, I'll be near. No need to fear, there'll be no pain. I'll protect you again and again. It's ok, I'll make it alright. You don't need to fear, not tonight. I'll sing to you, I'll hold you tight, you can trust me. I'll be here, I'll make it all right. It's ok, I wont leave you. Not till you ask me, I'll stay tonight. _Cough, Cough*_

You can cry, cling to me, you can trust me. I'll be here, I won't leave. If you need me, I'll be here, If you need me, I'll be near. No need to fear, I'll take the pain again and again. You wont need to fear..."

...

...

_Silence /_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

Crying Joey looked up into the face of the Pharaoh "I can't pick. Though some of the memories hurt, there all mine. I can't pick one box, cuse I'm made up from all the things in each of them." The Pharaoh smiled and knelt in front of the weeping boy.

"You have passed"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/

_Authors note_

Hi everyone, I'm so sorry its taken me soooo long and in, turns out I have celiacs thats why I've been so sick.

Well to make up for it, I'm posting two chapters. If you received the "story update" email but couldn't find it for a bit, Sorry, had to edit something I noticed after I posted.

So heres ch13, enjoy. Next chapter I will return to modern day Japan for a bit (hopefully explain some of those 'Mysterious reasons')

Please review and tell me if i should bother, or if I've lost all my followers :(

If anyone has ideas they'd like to see in here or if there are any inconsistencies

Thanks all. Try to get the next chapter to you soon.


	14. Here's Jerry!

I just wanted to apologise to all my followers, I have been really sick and hospitalised a few times since i last updated. I have only just started getting better and already returned to my writing. A post will be coming within the week, a new story, one chapter only as a request from a follower. This story has helped to kick start my new writing and hopefully I shall start updating again soon. I hope I haven't lost too many of you so give me a quick message about which story you want updated first

Questo

Slave

365

I will attempt to update one with a chapter a month probably in a cycle so tell me what you want most.

p.s. I printed all your reviews to re-read while I was sick. :P

p.p.s Im an adult now o.O who would have thunk it?

p.p.p.s I missed you all so so sooooooo much!


End file.
